1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toothbrushes wherein the detachable and disposable bristle head has affixed to it a floss dispensing device with a given quantity of floss contained therein.
Because proper dental care is often neglected in situations where meals are not eaten at home or where carrying a complete set of dental hygienic accessories proves burdensome, many aliments in oral hygiene occur.
Basic to oral hygiene is the practice of brushing and flossing after each meal. Therefore, the invention further relates to an improved toothbrush with a detachable and disposable bristle head and floss dispensing device which meets this dental hygienic need through a convenient, unitary in construction toothbrush which is easily transportable. It results in proper and immediate dental hygienic care for those who might otherwise delay the procedure of brushing and flossing until they reach their homes or omit the procedure altogether.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art toothbrush and floss apparatus and the method of their construction are known and are found to be exemplary of the U.S. prior art. They are:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,016,891 Kupperman, et.al. 4,887,621 Vallieres 5,676,167 Garner ______________________________________
The Kupperman patent is an assembly which includes a dental floss holder on the toothbrush handle and the like for supporting a strip of floss in taut condition ready for use.
The Vallieres patent is an assembly which includes a hollow handled toothbrush with a detachable toothbrush and a cavity for receiving a spool of dental floss on a support platform used for loading and unloading the floss. The platform includes a opening for the dental floss and supports a cutter which is protected by removable screw cap covers.
The Garner patent is an assembly which includes a toothbrush supported by a handle which includes a brush end and a floss-supporting end which includes housing with a hinged cap allowing access to the dental floss.
These patents, or known prior uses, disclose various types of combination toothbrush and dental floss assemblies, but none of them, either singularly or collectively, disclose the specific details as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.